


Weak To Your Shadow

by blushingninja



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming to the end of their high school career Tetsuya Kuroko wants nothing more than Seijūrō Akashi to be happy. Trying hard to change his mind before he does something they'll both regret, the pair share a final night of passion before their lives change forever.</p><p>For AkaKuro Week 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm limiting myself to a thousand words a chapter simply because of time. Each chapter is linked to the next but keeps in line with the prompts supplied. Enjoy the week and much thanks. (。⌒∇⌒)。

Waking up to the sound of buzzing, Tetsuya Kuroko moaned into wakefulness. Reaching out lamely to grab his phone, he jumped at the sound of a book falling from his bed. Remembering his late night stint of study, the weary teenager glared at his buzzing cell before picking it up. The flashing name on screen however brought him into a higher state of consciousness, especially as he snapped the phone open and cleared his throat before answering.

“Akashi-kun, good morning.”

 

It wasn't usual for his ex captain to call on occasion, but this early in the morning was a first.

“Tetsuya, I'm sorry if I caught you at a bad time. I hope I didn't wake you.” Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Kuroko stifled a yawn least the other boy hear.

“Not at all, is everything okay?” Coming out of their third and final winter cup, the link and connection between the two had grown ever since Seirin's first and final win at the competition. Small messages and phone calls, even short and sudden visits, the pair had patched up their initial dispute and ever now stronger as friends then even back in their middle school days.

 

“I'm fine, just checking in on you.” Raising a near transparent eyebrow, Kuroko settled back into bed, avoiding kneeling on another fallen book.

“Checking in on what?” The sound of a small cough down the phone was followed by a sigh.

“Oh nothing really, just making sure Taiga isn't leading you astray. You can't live off a basketball scholarship you know. You need the best marks you can get.” Smiling as he finally cottoned onto the intention of the call, Kuroko was moved. Even with all the miles and difference between them, the change in captains and the changes between them as individuals Akashi was still looking out for him. Caring for him even from afar. It was moving, touching if not a little bit annoying, but regardless it was something Kuroko was thankful for.

 

“Kagami-kun has actually been trying very hard of late to up his final exam grades. From what I understand his father will not be supplying him with an apartment and board unless he does so.” The soft chuckle from the phone sent tingles down the small teen's back. It was only recently Akashi had learnt to laugh and the sound always made Kuroko's stomach flip flop.

“I am surprised, please inform him that I wish him the best of luck.”

“You should do it yourself, I'm sure you have his number.”

“I do and I might.”

 

Falling into a comfortable lull of silence, Kuroko rolled over; staring out the small window of his room and watched the sun slowly filter through the curtains.

“So are you calling Midorima-kun and ensuring Takao-kun isn't leading him astray.”

“Hardly” catching on to the distasteful tone in his old friend's voice, Kuroko inquired further.

“Why so? On all accounts Takao-kun is far more influential then Kagami-kun.” Awaiting a response and becoming restless, the blue haired boy sat up and stretched.

“I don't need to worry about Shintarō, he works hard and as much of negative impact Kazunari can be on him, Shintarō seldom waivers from his resolve.” Craning his neck to the side and tucking the phone between his cheek and chin Kuroko frowned.

“I don't keep to my revolve?” There was a pause, quickly followed by a haughty reply.

“Don't be like Tetsuya, you're very strong in your revolve and decisions. I've always admired that about you.”

 

Hesitating as he went to pick up his fallen text book, Kuroko felt his heart beat a little faster. Praise and compliments from Akashi were rare and without seeing him in person, it was easy for the small teen to blush and soak up the sensation.

“I see, thank you.”

“Think nothing of it. It's just easy for someone like Taiga to impose his will on others.” _Much like Aomine-kun,_ Kuroko thought tenderly. Thinking about the couple and wondering if they were spending the weekend together, his thoughts were pushed aside as Akashi broke the silence.

“I'm glad you're doing well Tetsuya, I never doubted your ability. I simply felt the need to...” Struggling over his words the redhead sighed. “Check up on you.”

 

Smiling at the care and sentiment, Kuroko knew that once a captain and always a captain. And Akashi could be worse then a mother hen when it came to the Generation of Miracles.

“I'm fine” Kuroko assured him, fiddling with the dog eared pages of his text book. “I just have to keep my head down and study hard.” He paused with a smile. “Maybe you should do the same rather then worrying about me.” Had they been in person, the blue haired boy was sure his companion would be scowling. His dark, disturbing heterochromia flashing as his face clouded. Not that it would have matter much to the small teen, there was nothing to fear from Akashi. Nothing more then a cold shoulder and a couple of weeks of icy silence. It was certainly something Kuroko could live with.

 

“I have already finalised my university placement, my father and tutors have had it planned for months.” Inhaling sharply, Kuroko pushed the book away with a sudden gush of disdain.

“I'm sorry to hear that.” It was no secret to any of the Generation of Miracles that Akashi's overbearing father and his plans seldom made his son very happy, but it wasn't as if said son never agreed with those plans.

“Please don't pity me Tetsuya, it frees me up for the next two months to train before leaving for England.” Heart dropping, Kuroko frowned, his motivation for the day slowly diminishing.

“Your father is still set on Oxford?” He could almost see the redhead nodded, somewhat sadly.

“It was where he went and they were quite willing to have me enrol. I should be very thankful.” _Should be_ Kuroko heard everything he didn't say and it broke his heart.

“I'm sorry” he repeated, unsure what to say or how to deal with the sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Don't” Akashi snapped back quickly. “Please don't, just...” Hanging on baited breath, Kuroko could feel his heart pounding in his chest, unsure what to expect. “Just please do want you want. For both of us.”

 

Eyes stinging slightly, tears welling at their corners, Kuroko quickly rubbed a hand over them. Refusing to let his friend hear the sorrow in his voice, he put on a brave face and a brave tone.

“I will, thank you Akashi-kun.”

“Good bye Tetsuya, I will see you soon.” Hanging up with a quiet snap of his phone, the blue haired boy fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't want to study, he didn't want to sleep, all he wanted was for Seijūrō Akashi to be happy.


	2. DAY 2: Reunions

Standing on the windy train station platform, scarf wrapped snugly around his chin, Kuroko glared up at the sky with heavy eyes. He hadn't slept a wink the night before and it had nothing to do with the pounding wind and torrential rain. Spring in Tokyo was struggling to bloom this year with winter digging its claws in deep and refusing to get up to the softer, gentler incoming season. Checking his phone for the utmost time, there was no message indicting lateness so surely he was just being impatient.

 

Kise's organising skills saw the Generation of Miracles meeting for a final small gathering before leaving for their receptive universities. While Akashi had finished his exams months before hand, he had convinced his father to allow him to stay on at Rakuzan, just to hold on to some small glimmers of happiness. It broke Kuroko's heart when the redhead had made that confession. It sounded so end game and sad, like his whole life was coming to an end and he was just holding on to the small things. This party was one of those small things that the small teen prayed would make his old friend happy, something to brighten his spirits before leaving off into the big wide world, alone.

 

The harsh bing from overhead indicted the incoming train as Kuroko backed up further onto the platform, blending into the crowds of people ready to get home and avoid the chill of the night. Watching the legions of people come off and on the train, the bright red of Akashi's hair made him easy to spot. Kuroko approached him slowly, testing his perception and awareness before making his move. Looking straight ahead, the ex captain paused suddenly, stepping off to the side of a wide set of stairs to avoid the incoming crowds.

“Good evening Tetsuya, I hope you haven't been waiting long.” Coming in to stand beside him, the blue haired boy shook his head.

“Not long, but it is cold. Should we go straight to the restaurant?” Nodding and offering to let him lead, Akashi followed his ex team mate, shouldering his bag up higher and stretching.

“I hope Ryōta hasn't gone too overboard, he can be quite... extravagant sometime.”

 

Smiling at the understatement, Kuroko lead them down and out of the station, heading onto the street and down a set of twisting alley ways, checking his phone periodically for directions.

“I think it'll be fine, although I don't know how many people were invited.” Humming as he came in to walk side by side his friend, Akashi apologised as they accidentally bumped shoulders.

“Too many no doubt.” Catching the small smile on the redhead's lips, Kuroko was immediately put at ease. His ex captain thankfully wasn't down and out about his upcoming departure. It would certainly make the night run a lot more smoothly and leave good, long lasting memories for him. And for Kuroko. Usually he would have declined Kise's loud and rumbustious desires to have a farewell and good luck party, but with the final chance to see Akashi, he agreed in seconds.

 

“So when do you leave?” He'd asked this question several times before and had never gotten a serious reply, mostly the redhead just diverted or gave reference to a vague date or month.

“Soon” came the expected reply. “My father's associates are setting up accommodation for me there.” Clearing his throat, he tried to chaffed some warmth into his cold hands. “I'm looking forward to it.”

“Really?” Kuroko wasn't convinced. Not with the months of subtle hints and the increasing subtext of sorrow and terror that ran through most of their conversations on the matter.

“No.” Akashi was anything but dishonest and as Kuroko's phone beeped, indicating their arrival at address location, a darkness fell over the pair in the shadow of the street. “I don't want to go.” Never had the small teen heard his companion sound so raw, even after his first loss or turn in his nature. “I'm not ready to give everything up.”

 

He wasn't crying. Heaven forbid Seijūrō Akashi would cry on or off the court and yet even with dry eyes he looked in pain. “I have done everything he's ever asked of me, everything. And yet I still can't...” Coughing to cover the sob in his voice, the taller boy straightened and squared his shoulders. “Not that it matters now and it's certainly nothing you should concern yourself with Tetsuya. I would suggest you focus on your own future, have you made a decision upon that yet?” Like almost any dangerous creature, the minute he felt threatened, Akashi became defensive. Kuroko couldn't blame him, but it still stung a little, especially as he had no idea what to do or say to make it better.

“Not yet, but something will come up. My mother is looking into education courses for me.” Catching his friend's eye, the blue haired boy smiled disarmingly. “I want teach others to follow their dreams and not to hold back, even if they're told they can't do something.”

 

His words hanging heavy in the air, the pair jumped as the slide of the restaurant slid open and their tall bespectacled team mate staggered out.

“Please understand Takao if you don't behaviour you're walking home.” Blinking owlishly as his eyes adjusted to the light, Midorima took in Akashi and Kuroko with curious eyes. “Ah, you've finally arrived.” Stepping aside and allowing them in, he pointed down the hall way. “Kise has been expecting you, third booth down. Be warned however, it's loud.” Thanking the shooting guard and following his directions, they were almost bowled over as an eager Takao jumped out from the booth, greeting them swiftly before following his friend.

 

Smiling at their antics, Kuroko was pleased to enter the booth, taking in the noise and celebration as if meeting an old friend.

“Kurokocchi, Akashicchi. Welcome! I was wondered if you'd gotten lost, we've only done one round. I tried to make them wait for you but they wouldn't listen.” Reassuring the pouting blonde, the pair took a seat, crammed in hip to hip as Murasakibara leant over to Akashi inquiring about snacks while Momoi all but jumped in Kuroko's lap seeking attention. Even with the distractions, calamity and down pour of pandemonium, the pair were drawn back to each. Eyes highlighted with glee and happiness, they caught each staring but didn't say a word, keeping the warmth and security quiet and to themselves.


	3. DAY 3: Dreams

“How did you see this panning out?” Head resting against the leather backing of their booth, Kuroko shrugged.

“Probably about as well as expected. The dog is a surprise though.” More than that, the fact that Kagami had been the one to smuggle the small mascot inside was down right shocking. However it may have had something to do with getting in the good books with Aomine, especially as the dark skinned man ever so loved that dog.

 

Shaking his head as he leant in closer, Akashi ignored the sudden wailing out burst from Kise, focusing his attention on Kuroko.

“Not tonight” he said softly. “I meant this, all of this. Is this how you envisioned your life three years ago? Six years ago?” Humming as he kicked his legs gently under the table and thought over the question, the blue eyed boy was unsure. He'd never really planned much for the future and probably not in the manner Akashi was thinking, but that didn't mean he didn't have an answer.

“I am amazed we all came back.” It had been a rocky couple of years since the collapse of Tekio and their down fall as a team and yet now they were all close and connected, some as friends and even some as lovers. There was nothing more pleasing than that. “If I was to chose a happy ending for us, it would be this.”

 

Watching Akashi closely, the small teen was unsure if his answer had been the correct one. Head bent over his drink, the redhead looked sombre all of a sudden. His bangs falling over his eyes as he ran a finger around the rim of his glass.

“Like a fairy tale?” Chuckling harshly, he sighed. “I've never like those kinds of books you read Tetsuya.” Finishing off his drink, he sat back with a huff. “What happens after that? The happy ending comes and then what?” Thinking back to their previous conversation in the street, Kuroko felt for his friend. Shuffling in closer, he reached out on instinct, patting Akashi on the back.

“They lived happily ever after.” Leaning into the hand at his back, the redhead revelled in the feeling of human contact. Who knew how long it had been since someone had touched him willing and not without a heady apology.

 

Pleased when his ex captain didn't push him away, the small teen settled back into his seat. As the evening had worn on the group and their noise had eased. Aomine and Kagami were enjoying teasing Kise with constant bad photography and snapchat. Murasakibara seemed pleased and content to fold himself into a corner, matching down a plate after plate of snacks and salted potato fries. Midorima and Takao had fled some time ago, grumbling the whole time but dishing out loving good byes and hugs all the same. It was a sweet, comfortable setting and as the night drew on Kuroko wished it wouldn't end.

 

“I used to dream about that.” Craning his neck to the side, the blue haired boy let his hands drop from the other boy's back.

“About fairy tales?” Nodding Akashi pushed his empty glass aside, checking on Murasakibara to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep.

“Kind of yes.” Smiling a little, Kuroko poked him gently in the side.

“If you were a fairy tale, you'd have to be little red riding hood.” Poking him back in the cheek, the redhead couldn't help but smile.

“Thanks, but that's not what I meant.” Waiting for a further explanation, Kuroko glanced around the room before settling his gaze back on Akashi.

“Then what?” Exhaling hard, his shoulder shifting on the table, the redhead licked his lips.

“A happy ending.” Leaning over further, nose to the surface of the table, he frowned. “I just want a happy ending.”

 

That same aching feeling entered Kuroko's heart again, enough that he didn't hesitate on reaching out and touching the other boy. Rubbing a hand up and down his friend's hunched spine, the shadow didn't know what to say. He doubted there was any point in reassuring him, spurting nonsense about how things could change and he just had to look on the bright side. Because there wasn't one and things may be as bad as he thought. He would leave for foreign country, work hard at a university course he didn't want, then come back and follow his father's lead and legacy. That was not a happy ending. That sounded like a fresh wave of torture.

 

Shuddering against the sensation of the hand running up and down his back, the redhead rolled his shoulders blades.

“I hope your dream works out better Tetsuya.” Frowning at his words, Kuroko tapped his fingers against the taller man's neck.

“Why are you doing this to yourself?” He hadn't meant to say it out loud, his running internal monologue however managed to escape his lips. “It doesn't have to be this way.” Closing his sore eyes and feeling them water, Akashi sniffed.

“I hope Shintarō doesn't leave his point guard, they're very good together.” The sudden change in topic made Kuroko's blood boil, frustration eating at him.

“We're a team, you should remember that. You're not alone in this.” Clenching his hand into fist and releasing it slowly, Akashi levelled a look at his friend, shaking his head.

“There is nothing for you to do Tetsuya, simply accept it.”

 


	4. Day Four: “Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked the 'who are you' prompt into a much more hissy and Akashi like 'WHO ARE YOU TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT.' It worked better with the story, my apologies.

Tallying up their final bill and cringing at the sheer amount of sweets ingested by their purple haired titan, the party spilt. Aomine, Kagami and Kise heading down on end of the station, Murasakibara another and Kuroko and Akashi pairing up for a second time.

“Do you feel compelled to walk me to my hotel Tetsuya? I can manage quite fine by myself.” Another day, another night and some years ago Kuroko would have agreed with him. But now with his dark gaze low and the weight of the world of his shoulders, the small teen thought it best to accompany his old friend for as long as possible. Not only to ensure his safety and give himself piece of mind, but perhaps he could somehow prompt Akashi into having a change of heart.

 

Realistically it was impossible, seldom if never had Kuroko even seen his ex captain change his mind about anything. But there was an odd sense of vulnerability about the redhead and maybe, just maybe he could sway his decision. The late evening trains were busy and finding a seat was difficult, instead the pair found themselves wedged into a corner of the carriage.

“I suppose it's a good thing Murasakibara-kun decided to stay with his sister. I doubt there would be any room for him here.” Nodding, smile barely playing on his lips, Akashi stared through the tangle of people to the window and the dark outside. Speckled with flashing lights and glamour, it made the time pass quickly and soon enough they were at their station, Kuroko following silently behind him. 

 

It wasn't as if Akashi wasn't thankful for the company or his concern, but this was getting a little beyond his understanding. If he'd told the smaller boy once, he'd told him a million times, this was just the way things were, there was no changing it now.

“I suppose you'll want to come upstairs as well?” Directing the question at his quiet companion, the redhead took a sharp turn on the street, the high skyline of his hotel came into view seconds later.

“If you'll have me Akashi-kun. I don't think we're done with our discussion.” Frowning as he took a deep breath, the ex captain levelled his team mate with an icy stare.

“Discuss all you like, the answer will always be the same.” Standing his ground, Kuroko stared deep into the unsettling gold and crimson of his friend's eyes, lost in their inhuman beauty for a moment.

“I haven't said everything I want to say yet.”

 

Face twisting in a scowl, the redhead wasn't sure how to process such a statement. Who was Kuroko to speak to him in such a manner? They'd known each other for a number of years true, but that didn't mean he could just force his will upon him so rudely. It certainly sounded ominous, but perhaps not enough to cause Akashi serious worry. If he knew the smaller boy it would not doubt be something about the power of friendship or the worth of the team. Sweet sentimentalities he would grow out of once the real world sunk its claws into him. Checking in with minimal fuss, the pair rode the elevator in awkward silence. Glancing at his companion sideways, Akashi watched for the smallest ticks in the other boy's form. Anything to indicate how this conversation would play out.

 

The last thing he wanted before he left was a fight. A conflict with sour, hurtful words. That was not how he wanted his last memory of Tetsuya Kuroko to be. No he wanted far more then that. He wanted something sweet and loving to hold on to. A memory to warm him in the coming lonely months, something that spoke of the grace and kindness that was the idealistic player who'd turned his whole life upside down and continued to do.

 

Carded in, Akashi dropped his bag before taking in the room with tried eyes. It would do for a single night, but certainly nothing to write home about. Kuroko's bright blue eyes however gave away his amazement and delight. For all Akashi knew this was the first five star hotel he'd ever been in.

“Do you like it? My father's colleagues recommended it.”

“It's very big for one person.” Crossing the room and tugging open the balcony door, Kuroko stepped out into the cold night air, taking in the lights and buzz of the world beneath them.

“Luxury and indulgence are seldom something to be shared.” Joining him out in the open, Akashi breathed deep. “But that may just be the words of selfish old men.”

“Like your father?” Wincing visually, the redhead shrugged.

“Perhaps.” He paused, “it's rude to speak so unkindly about someone's parents. I expected better from you Tetsuya.”

“You shouldn't” the smaller boy whispered, his voice barely audible above the hum and buzz of the traffic below. “It's not only rich, old men who get to be selfish.” 

 

Raising a brow at the quizzical comment, Akashi froze as Kuroko approached him. He was one of the few member of any team he'd played on or against who stood near level with his height. There was never a need to make Kuroko kneel, they always saw eye to eye. This was different however, his stance was wrong, designed not for violence or aggression, but something entirely different. Something that came in the form of the smallest, gentlest kiss to his lips. He could have pulled away, stepped back and put an end to this whole affair, but instead the ex captain found his body working on auto pilot. Closing the space between them for a second time, he initiated another kiss, deeper this time and longer.

 

Pressing his lips against the soft, barely there presence of Kuroko's, Akashi knew he needed more. Something harder, solid, more concrete, something real to hold onto. Reaching out on reflex, his hand made contact with the smaller boy's chest, sliding it up around his neck seconds later, he cocked his head sideways. The sudden change in form must have stunned Kuroko enough to let out a quiet moan, using the moment of shock to his advantage, Akashi tapped his tongue ever so lightly against the other boy's bottom lip.

 

He'd read about this, read about how good it was supposed to feel. The tacit and method behind it and yet here and now, none of that matter. His mind blanked, in fact nothing at all matter beside the blue beauty in his arms. Pulling back ever so slightly, connected still by the touch of their forehead's resting together, Kuroko was near panting. It was such an alluring sight and one Akashi wanted burnt into his memory for the longest possible time.

 

“Tetsuya...”

“I want you to be happy. Is that selfish of me?”

 


	5. Day Five: Gratitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the late entry. Real life and work got in the way, I do apologize. Please enjoy and much thanks

There it was again, the near passive aggressive way Kuroko made his true nature known. It wasn't the first time he'd pulled something like this on Akashi and somewhere deep in his cracked and barely mended heart he knew and prayed it wouldn't be the last. Thinking back to the first time he was played this way, the redhead smiled. Kuroko hadn't changed much, even with three years between now and then, he was the same as ever.

 

_It was close to their thirteenth straight win. A feat that made them head-liners and put a smile on Akashi's face. This elite team would be the perfect example of team works and prosperity. Nothing else matter save for their victory and for the world to see their success. Akashi's success, especially in the eyes of his father and his associates._

_“Basketball is a very common sport” his father had warned the day before he'd entered Tekio and the club. “I doubt you'll fit in there.” Harsh words but true as there was little he shared with his peers and team mates and yet when they were on the court none of that matter. They were united by one thing and that was their love of basketball._

 

_Deep down he was sure his father was only looking out his grades and the importance of education was always at the forefront of his mind. Sports could always come later. But it was what Akashi loved the most, craved almost like an addict. The connection to people, the rush of adrenaline and physical need satisfied. It centred his focus, his mind, body and soul, it was why he needed and loved basketball, that and winning. If basketball was his addiction, winning was his high, his breathe, his everything._

 

_Not that everyone always agreed with him. Watching the second string fumble with their practice matches made him sick to his stomach. It wasn't as if they weren't trying, the dedication and training spoke volume for their motivation, but it was just never good enough._

_“Why are we even playing these guys?” Tossing the ball casually through the nearest hoop, Aomine sighed. “They're like dolls.”_

_“Aominecchi! That's so mean. Now please shut up and show me how to do that again. I'm sure I can do it.” The constant bickering between Aomine and Kise was a daily ritual and gave Akashi enough time to wipe down and quench his thirst._

 

_“Akashi-kun.” Barely resisting the urge to jump in fright, it was impossible to stop the tense of shock as Kuroko appeared by his side. The small teen was handy on the court but a real thorn in his side off it. He didn't like being surprised and although it was what made their mystery player so valuable, it also made the redhead want to purchase a cat's bell and attach it to him._

_“Tetsuya, good work out their today. I believe your skill set is improving.” Nodding slightly in thanks, his cheeks still pink and flushed from their game, the small teen adjusted his wrist bands._

_“Thank you very much Akashi-kun, I will continue to work hard. But I have a question.”_

 

_Humming as he watched the augment between Kise and Aomine escalator, he looked around for Murasakibara, hoping he would be willing to play mediator if it got any worse._

_“Ask?” Heaven knew what Kuroko wanted, he was a strange kind of boy, making his way into the first string on his unique ability rather then raw talent like the rest of them._

_“Why do you do this?” Raising an eyebrow as he turned his full attention to his team mates, Akashi couldn't follow the intention of his question._

_“Do what exactly?”_

 

_Gesturing around them to the second string and their downcast looks, Kuroko had a frown that looked as menacing as a wet kitten._

_“Humiliate them like this. You know they're going to lose.” Shrugging, Akashi looked unsympathetic._

_“If Aomine and Murasakibara don't have someone to play against they won't come to practice at all. Don't worry yourself with the feelings and humiliation of others. I would focus on your own.” The increasingly dark look that passed over Kuroko's face was like a storm._

_“I will concern myself with that I like Akashi-kun. I would be more worried about your team. Your whole team. Teikō isn't just us you know. There are others.” Tipping his chin up in defiance as he strode away, the redhead had glared bullets at him._

 

_It hadn't been the first time the blue haired boy had stood up to him in such manner, but never had it been so public, in front of not only the Generation of Miracles but the second string at that. He certainly wouldn't tolerate it, not from Kuroko or anyone, he would make the smaller boy suffer for his transgressions and it would be as painful and humiliating as his previous team mates suffering and their loss._

 

 

Thinking back now he hadn't actually gone through with it of course. Barely several weeks later very few of the members even arrived for practice, indeed the second and third string pretty much fell away and joined other clubs. Leaving their close knit little group of seven to dominate everything in their path until their eventual self destruction. Thinking about it now, of Kuroko and his blunt but forward manner of dealing with conflict, it didn't surprise Akashi that this was his solution to his friend's melancholy.

 

“Tetsuya.” The raw sound of his own voice made him shudder. He didn't sound a thing like himself and neither did his smaller companion, especially with the variety of soft, sensual moans escaping his lips. “Tetsuya” he repeated the name as if in a dream. “We can't do this.” Looking up at him with impossibly crystal blue eyes, Kuroko cocked his head to the side.

“Why not? I think we are, aren't we?” The simple innocence of the reply had Akashi groaning in frustration. This wasn't what he needed right now. What he needed right now was for Kuroko and his ever so tempting lips to leave. Forever and for good so he could wallow in his deserving sorrow and loss. Instead found himself drawn back to the other man's lips, licking and tasting as if it was his life's breathe and he would die without it.

 

This wasn't right, none of this was. The final meeting, his brief and impersonal good bye to his old team, the plane tickets weighing heavy at the bottom of his backpack ready for the next day and his flight to London. So no, he should not be kissing Kuroko, nor weaving his fingers through the short, fluffy shock of hair, tugging him closer or thrusting his tongue between his ever so inviting lips. Reality smacking him in the face with a sudden gush of bitterly cold wind, the redhead pulled away, taking a step back to distance himself from the smaller boy, mind spinning.

 

“We can't, I'm serious Tetsuya.” Coughing to clear his throat and buy himself some time, Akashi ran a hand through his hair. “Why would you do that?” Not that he hadn't liked it, but the lingering implication and incoming loss were probably going to kill him. Shrugging the blue haired boy looked out at the city scape, the lights and the tall buildings rising up around them.

“Because I know this is the last time I'm going to see you. You're not a very good liar Akashi-kun.”

 

Heat engulfed Kuroko's hand as the redhead took it in his own. Raising it slowly to his lips, the ex captain kissed it softly.

“Many would disagree, you're just special.” Smiling at little, Kuroko was happy to be tugged forward, stepping into Akashi's embrace.

 


	6. Day Six: Domesticity

Rolling over and blinking into wakefulness, Akashi licked his dry lips and yawned. Breathing deep, he stared at the ceiling, losing himself from the memory of the night before. Having made the night their own, he and Kuroko had bathed in each other's company and affections. Four am in the morning, wrapped in each other's arm, naked and panting, nothing else matter. In that moment he could have just given up on the UK, his father's plan, university, everything. He would have given up on it all, just to spend one more night with Kuroko.

 

But that was being selfish, because one night would doubtless turn into another night, then three, five, a week, months. Years if he could and that was not what he needed right now. It was certainly what he wanted, desired, prayed for, wished for. But not what he needed. He needed to board a plan, travel around the other side of the world, learn, work hard and bring honour back to his father and take Kuroko in his arms and kiss him senseless. If ever that opportunity arose. It would be a long time before he returned to Japan and who knew where his smaller team mate would be by then. Probably married with kids. Unlikely he pondered considering their activities the previous night, but that didn't mean he couldn't be married and have somehow have acquired children.

 

Kuroko would be a good father, loving and supportive, a father figure he would envy. Rolling over, he took in the sleeping figure of his lover, wrapped delicately under the sheets. His pale skin blended magically with the cold white of the cotton and his impossibly blue hair popped against the plain setting. With each soft exhale, his fridge fluff up and puffed out with little snores. He was so cute, innocent and vulnerable. Resisting the urge to reach out and touch him, the redhead slide in closer, trying his hardest not to move the mattress least he wake the sleeping beauty.

 

From his new position he could see a cheeky pink and red bruise hiding just below the other man's ear. He'd done that he remembered with a flush of heat and crippling embarrassment. It had been clumsy and quick, something done in a moment of passion and arousal. But it had been worth it to hear Kuroko moan and tense under his touch. Plus the feeling and sensation of biting down into that soft, pale flesh gave him a rush he'd seldom felt off the court or on horse back. It brought him to his knees and even now, just looking at it made him stomach twist.

 

Sighing he didn't even want to pounder the time, it didn't feel early but their time was still limited and he very little cared for the late check out fee. He'd pay anything just to wake up with Kuroko every morning. Sniffling quietly, the small teen beside him began to stir, nose twitching as his bright blue eyes peered open.

“Akashi-kun...”

“No” correcting him quickly, the redhead pushed that gravity defying hair away from his eyes. “Not after last night, you'll call me Seijūrō from now on.” Cracking a tiny smile as he yawned, Kuroko shuffled closer, nose to nose with his lover.

“Seijūrō.” Fumbling over the unfamiliar name, the small teen felt his cheeks flush. It was like reading an open book, his eye betraying his sudden anxiety at the memory of their previous night's actions.

“Do you regret it?” The redhead asked, heart in his throat.

 

It would break him if Kuroko said yes although it would make the transition to leave easier. But nothing with the shadowy player was ever easier. Instead with the slightest tip of his head, their lips met in a tiny kiss.

“Never” came the small teen's firm reply. “I could never regret showing you that. Especially before you leave.” Raising his eyebrow, Akashi struggled to follow his friend's line of thought.

“What did you need to show me?”

“Happiness.” Certain and calm in the his reply, there was no hesitation in Kuroko's tone, only truth and sadness in his eyes. Swallowing thickly, the redhead frowned, throwing an arm around Kuroko's shoulder and drawing him in closer.

 

Settling his cheek against the taller man's chest, the blue haired boy listened to the gentle thump in his lover's chest. Fingers playing over the bare skin across his torso, drawing little patterns up and down his sides. Likewise Akashi found comfort in smoothing his hands up and down Kuroko's back, ensuring he didn't take a chill, his body so exposed without the sheets. 

 

“When do you leave?” There was no lying now, not with what had happened, but it certainly didn't make the admittance any easier.

“Tonight.” His voice raw, Akashi coughed to cover the emotion. “My flight leaves tonight. I planned it so I could bid everyone good bye and leave directly after. It saved me two trips.” It also saved him from changing his mind. If his team, the miracles themselves were anything it was unpredictable.

“So soon?” The sad look flashing across Kuroko's face all but broke his heart, making the desire to blow it off as a joke even stronger. Instead he barely managed to open his mouth before there was a kiss pressed upon him, deep and longing. “I wish you'd reconsider.” Wincing as they pulled apart, Akashi shook his head.

“I'm so sorry. You know I can't.” Burying his nose in against the redhead's collarbone, the small teen huffed unhappily. He'd said his piece, he'd said it time and time again, but there was no stopping him now. Acceptance was hard but it was better then spending their final moments together fighting.

 

Rather then voicing his disapproval, Kuroko slide up closer, licking the long, elegant column of Akashi's neck. He could feel the burn and string of the bite at his own neck, so rather than getting angry with his redhead companion, a little revenge was certainly on the cards.

“No no no.” Hands tangled in his already messy hair, Akashi tried weakly to push him away. “Come on, please stop. I have a meeting with my father's business partners when I arrive at Heathrow, stop.” Refusing to let up, especially when there was the slightest giggle in his friend's voice, Kuroko sucked hard over a spot. Listening to the hitch in the redhead's breathe, he continued until he was satisfied with the colour and shade.

“Equal now.” Stretching as he sat up and back on his heels, the small teen grinned.

“Is it bad?” Feeling the damp spot on his neck with shaky fingers, Akashi groaned. “I'll have to wear a scarf.”

“You won't need to” Kuroko assured him. He'd made sure to level his loving bite of affection somewhere easy to be covered, even if his was not. He could already hear the ridicule from Kagami and Aomine ringing in his ears.

 

Sitting up to join him with a stretch, Akashi glanced at clock on the bedside. Eleven am was the longest he'd slept in for years. Even when ill he still managed to keep his routine, of course it would be Kuroko to throw off his well established patterns so easily.

“Are you hungry?” Watching with a gleam in his eye as the blue haired boy tried to tame said hair, the redhead glanced around for his clothes. Seeing the trail of discarded shirts leading from the balcony to bed gave him a second flush of humiliation, especially as he had to physically get up and collect them like a bread crumb path.

“Starving.” Pulling on a shirt and hopping up to tug on some pants, Kuroko searched around for his phone. “Did you want to get something to eat?”

 

Shrugging as he picked up the other man's hoody, Akashi held it to his face and inhaled slightly before pulling it on.

“Room service.” Stalking around the room and wrapping his arms around Kuroko's slim middle, Akashi took his lips hard in a kiss. Nothing else mattered for the next few hours, right now he just wanted to live as if it was his last day on earth and there was no one left but Kuroko.

 


	7. Day Seven: Free Day

_**Several Years Later** _

 

Standing aside as a crowd pushed past him, Akashi frowned. Tipping his hat down as he glanced at the signs overhead, he worked his way through the huge floods of people. Feeling the buzz of his phone, he shifted through the masses, eyes on the tiny screen.

 

_**Very sorry, flight delayed. I'll be arriving tomorrow morning. Sorry.** _

 

Groaning internally and doing a turn mid step, he apologised to a woman he bumped into but otherwise set his head down and pushed forward. Thankful to be working with the crowd he crammed his hands in his pockets, not bothering to see through with a reply. The storms that had been plaguing the continent were grounding planes left, right and centre, so it was no surprise his guest had been delayed.

 

Thankful to see his driver was still parked in the waiting area he pulled the door open and jammed himself inside without looking back.

“Everything in order sir?” Sighing and rubbing his temples, the redhead shook his head.

“The flight was delayed, head home please.” Nodding and indicating out and onto the path of incoming traffic, the driver glanced quickly over his shoulder.

“Back tonight?” Shaking his head, Akashi buckled up before leaning his head back against the soft leather of the seats.

“No, he can catch a taxi.”

 

It had been some years since his basketball days and yet at heart Akashi still hated to lose. And when an arrangement didn't go completely to plan, then that was a loss in his book. Although it was completely beyond Kuroko's control to work the weather, that still didn't make things flow the way the redhead wanted. He was still a very sore loser.

 

 

His British estate was one of his first investments upon arrive in the country and several years later it was still the feather in his cap. It was already in prestigious condition when he'd brought it, but adding small and higher functioning flourishes would help him no doubt return his total cost if or when he sold. Head bent over his phone, he ignored the run through at the gate, until there came a tap on his window.

“Excuse me sir, you had a guest.” Winding down his window with a tired look, Akashi shook his head.

“Not yet, tomorrow.” Looking confused the man outside the car spoke quickly into a walkie talkie before turning his attention back to his employer.

“No sir, you have a guest. At the house.” Clenching his fist but putting on a calm face, the redhead waved him off.

“I see, thank you. It's fine.” Leaving the window to automatically roll up, he groaned out loud.

 

It had to be Trenton, the damn American just couldn't understand the word no. Akashi had submitted his leave forms months of ago and of course on this, the first day of his month long holiday, his business partner saw fit to oppose upon him. It was probably for the best really, once he kicked the yank out and let him know not to return, there would be no mishaps once Kuroko arrived. Heaven forbid anyone at the firm should get wind of his relationship. Homosexuality held little issue in this country and with his father's failing health, there as little the old man could do now. The issue primarily was if his co workers and employers were to learn he was personally involved with a child care worker. No doubt the lowest of the low educational experts and among men who dated models and millionaires, he would be a laughing stock.

 

With the incoming boom and crash of thunder crashing overhead, the incoming storms that had delayed Kuroko's flight were baring down quickly. Heading to the house before the rain began to fall, the redhead toed off his shoes, passing them off to a maid before making a beeline for his office. He was going to tear Trenton a new one and ensure he wasn't going to be coming back any time soon over his month's absences. Pausing before entering, he straightened his shirt and fixed his hair, ready to throw down some harsh truths to his unwanted guest.

 

However instead of the primped, cocky blonde, sitting behind his desk and not caring for his personal boundaries there was the colour blue and his heart exploding.

“Welcome home Seijūrō.”

“Pa pa pa. Hi!” Losing his breath, stupid smile breaking out over his face, Akashi hid it quickly behind a hand.

“What a surprise. Hello Mizuki, did you like your flight?” With big blue eyes and small, eager hands, the toddler came running up to him with smiles and hugs.

“Yes, it was really dark and my ears hurt and I got to chew gum. Can we see Snowball soon? Daddy says she's sleeping but horses sleep standing up so I think she's really awake. Daddy can be silly sometimes.” Overwhelmed by the greeting and beloved chatter, Akashi knelt down and pulled the youngster in for a hug.

“We can see her tomorrow. Aren't you tired? Do you want to see your new room? It has stars on the roof now.”

 

Eyes lighting up with glee, Mizuki nodded his head, hanging off his Pa and bouncing on his heels.

“Yes yes yes please. Oh we have presents from Uncle Shin-chan, oh.” Cover his mouth with his hands, the toddler giggled. “I'm not supposed to call him that. It makes him mad.” Kissing him quickly on the forehead as he heaved the boy up into his arms, the redhead crossed the room, beckoning Kuroko closer.

“Delayed eh?” Shrugging as he leant in for a kiss, the blue haired man looked completely unmoved.

“Mizuki wanted to surprise you and I didn't see why it would matter.” Shaking his head Kuroko still had that rebellious sub tone, pushing his buttons even now.

“I suppose not.” Jostling the bubbling boy in his arms, Akashi smiled as Mizuki gave him a run through of his favourite television show and characters.

 

“Are you ready to see your room?” Nodding eagerly, the trio exited the office and made their way up a flight of tall stairs.

“You remembered to put the child gate up.” Smiling as he swung the little plastic gate back and forth, Kuroko snapped in closed behind them, pleased. “Thank you.”

“After the chewing out you gave me last time I wasn't going to risk not having it there.” Smiling as Mizuki leant his head on shoulder and seeking fingers found his hair, Akashi settled him up the little one higher on his hip.

 

It had been almost four years since Kuroko had confessed his desire of children, making Akashi sick with worry that their inability to do so would destroy their relationship. Instead finding a solution that benefited not only them but others struggle and less unfortunate brought the couple closer together. Mizuki was a gift they both adored and Akashi loved nothing more then spending time with his adopted son and partner.

 

Switching on the light and settled down on the bed, the redhead untangled the sleepy boy's arms from around his neck.

“And your luggage is?” Shrugging Kuroko seemed content to loiter in the doorway watching his lover removed the little one's shoes.

“Lost in transit.” Rolling his eyes and gesturing for the toddler to hop in beneath the covers, Akashi looked thoroughly unimpressed.

“This is why I don't travel economy. I told you I'd get you business class tickets. Never lose your luggage in business class.” Shaking his head and smiling at the picture they made, the shorter man shrugged.

“They'll find it eventually, it wasn't just us.” Humming, the redhead's heart melted as his son took his hand and squeezed tightly.

 

“Pa you're staying here?” Shuffling up to lean on one side of the bed, Akashi nodded, petting the small boy's hair.

“I'm not going anywhere.”

“Is daddy staying too?” Glancing over shoulder at Kuroko, he was pleased to see the other man already crossing the room and coming to sit cross legged at the foot of the bed.

“We're both here love.” Satisfied with the reply, Mizuki yawned and rubbed his tired eyes.

“Good. It's good when we're all together.” Eyes flickering between the small boy and his partner, team mate and best friend, Akashi couldn't have agreed more.


End file.
